


Black Mesa Manor

by Kupa609



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: HLVRAI, Horror, Other, hlvrai au, honestly just some spooky ghost au i had the idea for during existential dread hours lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupa609/pseuds/Kupa609
Summary: Gordon Takes a bit of a tumble and finds himself in a mysterious mansion.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Led through the mist

The wheels of Gordon's car come to a slow stop, the only noises are the sounds of night creatures, and the heavy rain on top of his car. its late. too late at night for his car to get stuck in mud from the old dirt roads, with no way of contacting someone due to lack of cellphone service.

Gordon groans as he grabs the flashlight he keeps in his glove box, taking a deep breath and exiting his car. there has to be some place nearby, right? He pulls up his jackets hood and begins walking down the surprisingly narrow muddy road, his vision only extending so far beyond it even with the help of a flashlight. Gordon pulls out his phone, hoping to find reception so he can potentially get someone to pick him up from this late night situation. as Gordon looks down at his phone, squinting to see anything due to the raindrops blurring the screen. in his focus, however, Gordon fails to notice the very slippery and sudden edge of the road.

"sHIT-" Gordon yelps as he slides down the steep edge, coming to a stop as he hits the overgrown forest that lies at the bottom of 20 or so foot slope. Gordon lies on the ground in pain, trying to regain his senses against the tangled vines around him, and the rain now obscured ever so slightly by the thick trees above him. Gordon grunts as he forces himself up, grabbing his flashlight and now busted phone, tucking the latter away. Gordons attempts to get up are halted by a sharp pain in his ankle.  
he lets out a groan as he falls back to sitting, shining a light to find that his ankle is in a position it sure as hell shouldn't be in. he tries to move his foot, wincing in pain as he puts the lightest bit of pressure on it. Gordon sighs, head swaying a bit from nauseousness.  
he puts a hand to his head, feeling not only the rain, but something else on his head. something warm. Gordon shines his flashlight on his free hand to see it coated in a light layer of red. blood. his hand lands on the ground, as he begins to grow more and more nauseous, feeling like he might pass out. Gordon shines his flashlight around, looking for something, anything, to help him. nothing. the only thing Gordon thinks to do is scoot himself to a close tree, leaning against it. Gordon turns off his flashlight, setting it beside himself.  
am I going to die? Gordon thinks, looking down at his trembling hands as they barely come into view, his eyes adjusting to the dark night. they're cut up from the tumble, red marks and cuts covering the fronts from a clear attempt to cushion the fall. he's frankly surprised that he didn't break them too, considering the blow they must have taken. he lets them rest, bringing them to his sides as he forces himself to try and stay awake. but as his eyes slowly force themselves close, he hears something. a distant person calling out at him, by name somehow. or at least that's what he thinks, his mind is too fogged to truly tell. Gordon's eyes close as he leans against the tree, body shivering from the storm.

\---------

Gordon wakes up. he jolts from his laying position, easing back down as his stiff body is filled with pain. right, right, the tumble. "ffffuck...." is all that Gordon can mutter, as he looks down at himself. 

his body seems to have been haphazardly patched up, bandages and gauze covering himself all over. Gordon takes a deep breath in as he slowly sits up, wincing, but managing. the room he's in is old looking, but cozy. the distant sound of rain hitting the roof, as the dim wooden room is lit by candles. its run down, but with a charm.  
a small wave of relief hits Gordon, as he chuckles to himself hysterically. he really thought he was gonna die out in the woods, cold and alone. Gordon shifts himself out of the bed, only making it to touching the floor before having to stop from the discomfort.  
the floorboards creek outside the door, taking Gordon's attention. the old oak door opens slowly, a tall man peeking his head in, then entering with a sudden spike of worry upon seeing Gordon. "Lat back down Mr. Freeman! You're- You're gonna- You're gonna hurt yourself more by- by forcing your way out of rest like this!" the man says with concern, helping Gordon back into bed. 

Gordon only resists for a second, realizing this is probably the person who helped him in his time of need. "mmh....you pulled me out of the rain, hm?" Gordon asks. "Well yes! why wouldn't I have? you- you were looking worse then a Christmas tree in june...." Gordon snorts a bit at the comment, brushing it off to continue questioning. "Where are we? and- and who are you? what about- wait- how do you know my name?" Gordon asks rapidly, looking at the man expectantly. "Well....you're at my- You're at my house! My name is Tommy, you- you told me yours when i was- when i- when i was carrying you home in the rain."  
Gordon's eyebrows raise. damn. this guy has to be strong to have carried a full grown man- a big fella at that- all the way from the middle of the woods to his home. "Well, uh....thank you, tommy- really! i would've seriously been a goner without you." Gordon says, a light chuckle under his voice from shock of the statement. he really did have a near death experience, didn't he? "Oh you would have! you- you were like a Fruit Gusher out there." tommy says matter a factly. "...I don't think it would be safe for you to venture out of here like this, Mr. Freeman. especially considering all your wounds! the nearest town is uh...its far from here, and I- I don't have much of a way to get you there, anyway." 

Gordon squeezes the blanket on the bed lightly, his hands stiff and calloused. "Are you sure, Tommy? I don't wanna be a burden on you, especially after you helped me like you did." Gordon protests lightly. "I- Its ok! I enjoy the company! Besides, I...I doubt you can really get out of bed without help." Tommy chuckles lightly. Gordon smiles softly, comforted by the kind man helping him back to proper shape. "Would- would you like some soda? I stocked up on it recently :)" Tommy asks with a pleasant smile. "I'm alright for now, maybe a water? I cant remember the last thing I've actually drank." Gordon sighs. "Of- Of course! I'll be right back." Tommy slowly moves to the door, stopping as he's half way through the exit. "In a little bit, once you feel up to it- I can- I can introduce you to the others!" Tommy says as he shuts the door, making a soft creak and leaving Gordon confused. 

What does he mean, others?


	2. By the milk-light of moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon talks with the other house guests.

A few hours pass, and Gordon finds himself ready to meet these other household members. tommy helps Gordon down to the main room- well tommy almost carries Gordon the whole way down, only stopping when Gordon insists he can walk on his own. the main room is large, and decently lit by a large fireplace. some aspects of the room look like they haven't been touched in years, being covered up or coated in cobwebs. In some of the chairs facing the fire sit 2 old men, chatting to each other quietly until Gordon and tommy enter the room. the shorter of the two gives a pleasant wave.  
"Hello, Tommy! Is that the new guest you mentioned would be staying with us while he recovers?" he asks as tommy sets Gordon down in one of the free chairs. Tommy nods, taking a seat in the final chair next to Gordon. "The hell did you do to your head?" the other man asks, folding his arms. "I...I think I slipped? I dunno dude, I'm still a lil foggy." Gordon rubs his head, being careful to not touch his bandages. "Looks like you fucked up." he says matter a factly. "you think I fucked up?? I couldn't fucking see 3 feet ahead of me!" Gordon yells, the old man rolling his eyes, about to say something, but being interrupted. "Now now gents, before we get into cahoots, I say we at least introduce ourselves! My name is Harold P Coomer, and this is my partner Profes-" as Coomer gestures to the other old man, he's cut off. "DOCTOR. You know I spent 7 years getting my fuckin PhD to not be called professor." he scoffs. "...sor Bubby! And you are?" coomer looks to Gordon. "Oh- uh- Gordon. Gordon Freeman. Its nice to meet you, Coomer. You too....Bubby?" Gordon raises an eyebrow. "Bubby." That's one fucked up name, Gordon thinks. "....alright, then. So you two live here as well?" Gordon sits up in his chair a bit. "Indeed we do! Like you, tommy found us after little incidents of our own, and helped us in our times of need! One thing led to another, and me and Bubby moved in with tommy!" coomer continues, "We... don't exactly go out often, as neither of us have transportation off of the property." Bubby pipes up quite bluntly, "My car blew up." "His car blew up!" coomer chimes, too cheerfully for the situation they were put through. "Jesus fuck- Alright, well, glad you got out of that unscathed man! shit, it just- damn, that must have been rough, huh?" gordon leans forward a little bit, looking at bubby. " I mean, yes, being right by my car as it busts into a fiery pile of metal is a bit rough. not I'm not some baby bitch and lived." he gloats, causing Gordon to snicker a bit. "So Your car exploded, I fell......Coomer, what about you?" Gordon turns his gaze to coomer. Coomer cocks an eyebrow. "What about me?" "How did you end up here? You said you had an accident too, right?" Coomer shifts a bit in his seat, processing the question for a moment. "...Ah! yes, I remember it clearly! I have no memory of why I ended up here!" he says with his typical cheerful demeanor. "I- but you-...You know what, alright, Dr. Coomer."  
and so the night continued on, as Gordon and his new found friends chat the night away, recalling stories of their own to tell...

"Shit, its already midnight? it feels like it's so much earlier." Gordon says as he looks at an old, dusty clock on the wall. upon hearing the news of the hour, tommy gets up quickly. "Shit, I- I lost track of time! I suppose it's time to- time to call it a night, what do you all say?" tommy says as he clasps his hands together. Coomer and bubby get up from their chairs, bubby yawning. "I suppose you're right, I'm, feeling mighty tired after such a swell evening!" he says as he puts his hands on his hips. tommy walks over to Gordon, helping him up from his seat. "Hold on- I think I got this-" Gordon says as he pushes himself lightly from tommy's grip. Gordon stumbles, wincing as his injured foot hits the ground, but finds his Barings. "Are- are you sure, Mr. Freeman?" tommy asks worriedly. "I'm fine- I can just- gh-" Gordon trips on himself, tommy rushing in to catch him. "Mr. Freeman- please be careful!! I don't want you injuring yourself even more than you have!" tommy scolds. "Alright, alright, sorry, Tommy. I think I can walk on my own if I had a crutch or something, though." Gordon says as he looks down at his foot. tommy looks up at the clock for a moment, his worried expression becoming less subtle. "Yes, I- I think that would work to- b- but we need to go to bed now," tommy says as he ushers himself and Gordon to the stairs, coomer and bubby following behind. they only make it a few steps up the creaky stairs, when the few sources of light go out in a swift gust of wind. 

"The fuck happened?" Gordon asks aloud, prompting tommy to shush him. tommy holds Gordon close as he hears the source of the lights going out. "Everybody be more quiet than a- than a den of snakes..." he whispers. the group look down at the bottom of the stairs, seeing a faint blue glow coming from the room over. they also hear...a faint singing? its soft, almost calming. Gordon doesn't have much time to think about it, as tommy is surprisingly quietly making quick pace up the stairs, bubby and coomer following behind. Gordon only catches a glimpse of the entity, himself at the top of the stairs, and the entity at the bottom. but they meet eyes, Gordon's normal, muted colored eyes meeting their crimson red. and as quick as the moment comes, the moment goes as tommy brings Gordon to his room. "Now Mr. Freeman, i NEED you to- to- to be quiet until the morning, ok?" tommy says as he slowly shuts the door, making sure it doesn't creak. Gordon nods, but realizing that its pitch black in the room, almost says something to tommy. But realizes that tommy is already gone. Gordon sighs softly, feeling his way into the small rooms bed. He sits down, tensing up as he lies his body on the bed. he lies there for a while, thinking about the ghastly entity at the bottom of those stairs. What was it? Will he ever see it again? Why did tommy know what was going on? Gordons questions trail off, as he falls asleep.


	3. All that was lost is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is woken up from his sleep.

Gordon wakes up, taking a moment to realize that it is still night. the room is full of a melancholy glow, a soft blue mixing with the inky black of the 3 am room. He hears the singing again, that soft, calming singing. Gordon lies in bed for a moment, afraid to see what is causing such a paranormal glow. After around a minute of building up courage, Gordon sits up.  
his face is barely a foot away from what he saw, as it was hovering lightly above his bed. Gordon is met again with those crimson eyes, as he shuffles away from the still entity.  
the room is silent as the two stay there, looking at one another. The entity looks....normal. as normal as a guy in so very old styled clothing can come. suddenly, the entity speaks up. "...What are you doing here?" Gordon blinks, tensing up a bit more. "I'm, uh...Kind of injured. The house owner is helping me out. I think he owns the house?" Gordon puts a hand to his chin. "No, you shouldn't be here. this is MY bed." the entity protests in an oddly monotone voice. Gordon shuffles around a bit, beginning to move from the bed. "A- alright dude- ill go sleep somewhere else." Gordon says as he stands, able to stay up for only a moment, promptly falling over as his foot gives out on him.  
the entity snorts, sitting down on the end of the bed. "Why'd you get up? its 3am baby needs his sleep." the ghost teases as Gordon gets to his knees. he chuckles a bit, in hysterics and at the pure wildness that a paranormal being just called him a baby. "you- you just told me to get out of bed dude!" "How are you gonna respawn without your bed z's freeguy babyman?" Gordon wheezes, pushing himself up with the bed. "How do you know my name?" Gordon asks with a chuckle under his voice.  
"I'm- I'm not human."  
the entity says. This wasn't entirely as funny, more of a grim statement. Gordon's chuckles subside, as he sits there on the bed, silence washing over the two. facing the entity. "...s been a long time since I've talked to a friend. Friend? pal?" it says, Gordon's eyebrows raise a bit. "Friends? yea- sure bud." Gordon attempts to pat the entities shoulder, honestly expecting it to phase through like touching a ghost would result in. but it doesn't. the entity doesn't flinch at the touch, but Gordon does. they're cold, very cold. like metal left in a fridge. Gordon pulls his hand back, and the entity floats from the bottom of the bed to standing right at the foot of it. "...you-" Gordon is cut off by the glowing of the room becoming intense, as he is pulled into a lying position presumably by the spirit. "Sleep!" the entity shouts as it flees, and Gordon panics for a moment, blacking out.


	4. Our long bygone burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days go by in the household, as Gordon adjusts to the new living style.

Gordon wakes up to tommy standing over him, the light entering from the windows casting his shadow. Its a bright morning, the orange turning blue sky clear as ever behind tommy. "Morning, Tommy.." Gordon says with a sleepy haze. "Hello Mr. Freeman! I-I-I apologize about having to- hav- having to rush you to bed last night! its an uh.....important rule that we get to sleep by then!" tommy says as he rubs the back of his head. Gordon blinks. well he sure as hell knows why, that ghost comes out at that hour he supposes. but Gordon asks on, despite knowing why. "And why's that?" Gordon asks. Tommy is silent for a few moments, pondering his answer. this isn't an uncommon occurrence for tommy, however, as he occasionally takes moments of silence to ponder before speaking. "...Because, silly! if- if you're up too late, then you're gonna be sl-gonna be tired the next day!" he says with a soft smile. Gordon snickers a bit, taking a moment for it to set in that tommy is keeping this entity a secret. does he know? is he afraid to tell anyone about it? what if....no. no, tommy wouldn't murder anybody. the two are silent, until tommy speaks up. "Well, Since you've been here for a day or two, I think it would be a good idea to uh...to get your clothes patched up!" tommy points to Gordon's clothes. damn, he's never really given a thought to how worn down they are. they're dirty, scratched up. gashes within his jacket, and various blood stains that are a grotesque red-brown from sitting there too long. "That's…really, nice of you, tommy. thank you man." Gordon's tone is soft but sincere. tommy processes his words for a moment, before giving Gordon a warm grin. "Its no problem! its just- Its just what a friend would do :)" tommy moves from the side of Gordon's bed, moving to the door. "I'll Be back with some guest clothes you can wear until your- your normal garments are all patched up!" tommy leaves the room, as Gordon looks to the rooms window. he gets up out of the bed, holding himself up with the bed, then the wall, then a small table in the room, then he was leaning on the window. There's not much beyond the property of the manor. There's thick forest, the only place it lightens up is a small hole within the trees, where an old old lake remains. Maybe after all this he can take the household out fishing there some time, its a good spot from what he's heard. small, but deep. full of life.

It's around 3 Pm now, tommy was quite speedy with repairing Gordon's clothes. patches that are close, but just barely off color covering the jacket. light bits of red that couldn't wash out remain, barely noticeable unless pointed out. It made Gordon notice some things similar, on the other housemates. Coomer has some odd liquid like stains on his clothing, and bubby's looks lightly burnt. Gordon supposes its nice of tommy to repair clothes instead of just getting new ones, some pieces have a certain charm, or the person just might enjoy the article of clothing. As Him and the others chat, Gordon smiles warmly. He could get used to this, being here with these people. 

3 months pass, the late July rain leaving and the falling of October leaves coming. Gordon has been living with the household, helping around the place in ways that he can as he recovers. His injuries...are very slow healing, to say the least. In an almost abnormal way. His foot is a lot better, he can walk on it with only a light limp on bad days, but things like small cuts or red marks are still yet to go away. they sting, but not as bad as they once did. they'll surely heal up one of these days, Gordon thinks. The ghost has been around to visit Gordon every once in a while. Tommy has made efforts to get everybody to bed before midnight, however, that doesn't stop the spirit from pestering Gordon in his room. The two will chat throughout the night, the ghost teasing Gordon, antagonizing him, and oddly making references to games they claim to have never heard of. The ghost is very pestering, to say the least. But they make Gordon laugh, they have a charm. Gordon has yet to ask tommy about the spirit, in fear that tommy might come for Gordon for knowing too much, or try to hurt the spirit. Gordon knows deep down, however, that the ghoul in the home might come up. What Gordon didn't know, is that it would come up upon the spirits accord. Gordon was sitting in the main room along side his household friends. they were chatting as they usually do at the hour, sodas in hand and a laughter in the room. "...and you wanna know what I did? I burned the fucker to the ground!" bubby gloats, at the tail end of a story about one of his many tales of arson. "My my, fuck it up doctor bubby!" coomer says, enthralled by the story as he usually is. Gordon laughs, never finding the wild tales everybody has not amusing. Gordons Laughter is cut abruptly when he notices tommy's worried expression. "What's uh...what's up, tommy?" Tommy is silent, looking directly at a dark hall. Gordon's attention is locked onto it as he hears the creaking of steps on old floorboards, and sees an oh so familiar figure emerge from the darkness.


	5. Mere echoes of the spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey encounter!

the spirit emerges from the hallway, wearing its tired smile that Gordon knows too well. Tommy quickly gets up from his chair, facing the entity but standing in a position where he's guarding the other household members.   
"What are you doing here?? y- y- you shouldn't be out at this hour- w-what's- what are you doing?" tommy says, nervously.  
he almost jumps as he finds benrey right next to Gordon, almost teleporting from one spot to the next. "Dude...calm down, I'm just visiting my ffffriend." The ghost pats Gordon on the head, Gordon remaining still and silent. he knows its in benreys nature to fuck with people, he couldn't harm a person. probably a bird. but Gordon was unsure if tommy knew that, and Gordon suspected that tommy didn't as Tommy's expression shifts to fear. "Gordon, you- you- you know Benrey??" Gordon hesitates to respond for a moment, speaking up after a moment of consideration. 

"How do you?" Gordon looks at tommy, who is taken off guard by the response, going silent. he almost stutters something out, being cut off by Coomer. "Erm...Tommy, who is this....House guest?" coomer gestures to benrey, who has sat down on the arm of the chair Gordon is sitting on, legs crossed like some smug son of a bitch. "What's wrong old fella? you scared of a ghost? a ghoul?" Benrey says in a tone that can be considered an in between of genuine questioning, and antagonizing teasing. bubby gets up from his seat, backing up to behind where coomer was sitting. "tommy who is this man??" bubby asks, very visibly afraid. "Peepaw hasn't even seen me try to be scary," benrey whisper-speaks to Gordon, who tenses up. "...benrey, dude, cut it out. you're scaring them." Gordon says with an agitated tone. benrey is silent as he stares at gordon. "...wow, Gordon fucking baby? woah." benrey continues. "dude! you're a fucking ghost! you're kind of fucking scary existing! don't give us a fucking heart attac-" Gordon is interrupted by Benrey making a mocking, childish tone back. benrey gets up from the chair, walking directly in front of the lit fireplace. Gordon, being shortly followed by the other household members, back up to the other side of the room. 

"I thought you were cool, you're just some idiot," benrey says loudly, tommy standing right in front of the 2 old men and Gordon. he turns to them, and says frantically but with softness, "q-q-quick! the door!" coomer nods, yanking at the door. To their dismay, however, it doesnt budge. benrey takes a seat on the lip above the fireplace, as the room begins to dim out. "you cant leave yet, I haven't had my fun!" benrey says as the room goes entirely dark. then, after a moment of shuffling in the darkness, the room glows blue like it did the first time Gordon saw the spirit. strange orbs float along side objects that were ripped off surfaces and walls. tommy desperately looks for a way to get the group out, his eyes landing on a nearby window. "Everybody- this way!" tommy moves with incredible speed, the group barely being able to keep up with him. tommy and coomer attempt to pry at the window, after it not working, coomer opts to smash the thing. he begins punching at the glass....only to be met with shatters staying in place. the group almost jumps as benrey appears beside them, tommy putting himself in between to distance the apparition from the group. "I TOLD you you cant leave yet...im no liar." benrey leans on the wall. "Oh!" benrey snaps his fingers, "I almost forgot- YOOO COME ON OUT!" benrey yells, as skeletons begin phasing in from the walls and floor. they begin singing with one another, creating a haunting harmony. "I brought some friends!" benrey cackles, as the group begin backing up into a corner. They're trapped, with nowhere to go, at the mercy of some ghost. "Guys...s-s-stay behind me.." tommy says, the group almost too afraid to actually say anything. 

not Gordon, however. as benrey gets closer, and closer to the group...Gordon in a fit of fear and adrenaline....."GORDON PUNCH!" he yells as he clocks benrey square in the jaw, causing the entire display of ghastly haunting to cease for a moment. the group take this as an opportunity to flee down a nearby hall, away from benrey as he recovers from the sudden blow. "Fine shooting, Gordon!" Coomer yells as they turn halls and pass through rooms in what feels like an endless home.


	6. But where have we come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group find a good place to rest for the night.

The group have been wondering around for a few hours at this point, narrowly escaping benrey and his "Friends" which the group honestly suspect are just vessels that he puppets around. Tommy leads the gang through the home, taking old paths that haven't seen anybody in them for what look like years. cobwebs line the corners as the wall rips and cracks, a smell of mold and dust penetrating the crews noses.   
Tommy begins to slow as he leads the group into a very sectioned off door, and upon entering, Gordon realizes just what it is. the homes abandoned greenhouse. its old, plants that went from in control, to taking over the room, to withering and crumbling with the slightest touch. the group take a seat in the center of the room, using the hidden garden as a place for a breather. they sit in silent for a while, nobody exactly sure what to say. until Gordon speaks up. "So...this place is haunted, huh?" "are you stupid? Of course it is! we've been perused by some ghost bitch for the past 6 hours!" bubby pipes up, a tone of anger within his voice at the stating of the obvious. "I..Yes, Mr. Freeman- I- I suppose I haven't been honest with- with you. with any of you.." tommy rubs the back of his neck. "This house- its- its been haunted for a long time. since before I moved here!" Tommy shifts around a bit, nervously fiddling with his hands. "I should have told you all, but, i was- i was worried that it would scare you guys away..." Gordon gives tommy a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, its- its fine, tommy. we wouldn't've left yo then, and we wont leave you now. Right?" Gordon looks to the other gentlemen in the room. "Right you are, Gordon! We love our little tommy!" Coomer says in a chipper tone.   
"yeah sure." Bubby says, dismissively. He's looking up, distracted by something else. "Something up?" Gordon asks. "Look up at the ceiling." Bubby says, looking down only for a moment then continuing his gaze.   
The others join in on looking up, and despite the old, dirty glass of the greenhouse, above lies hundreds of stars in the night sky. The area has never been one to have a lot of people, so the lack of light pollution allows for the night to be clear as ever. they stare up at the sky for a while, appreciating the moment of calm after what they've seen, and eventually have to hop back in to.   
"It's a dream of mine to go to space, y'know." bubby speaks up, not breaking eye contact with the sky. "What stopped you?" Gordon asks, looking down from the stars and at bubby. "Shit happens." he says, a stiff chuckle under his breath. "I'll get there some day, though. Fuckers cant keep me contained on this planet!" bubby shakes his fist at the sky, Gordon chuckling softly. his chuckling slows to a stop, as he yawns.   
"Jesus, how late is it now?" "I believe it is currently 4:30 in the morning, Gordon!" Coomer replies, his tone not showing a hint of tiredness. in his time staying at this home, no matter the circumstances, coomer would always keep the same chipper demeanor. Gordon was always endeared by that, despite how it might not fit the situation at times. "Perhaps we should call it a night?" Coomer suggests. "Yeah...Yeah sure. I'll keep..." Gordon trails off for a moment, yawning. "I'll keep watch for benrey."   
"What are we gonna do if he finds us? Scare him back or something?" Bubby asks sarcastically. "I don't fuckin know man...I'll play it by ear." Gordon replies, too tired to get mad at the blatant jab. "Now everyone, Go to bed, Gordons got this." Gordon says tiredly. And so they do, tommy, bubby, and coomer lying down for a short rest. 

Its about an hour into resting, Gordon fighting a bit to stay awake, that he feels a hand on his shoulder. Gordon turns around quickly, panicked to find nobody there. He takes a few steps back, before bumping into someone and hearing a familiar voice. 

"Hey you uh.." Benrey smacks his lips. "What did you do to those?" Benrey points to the long since decayed, and crumbled remains of the greenhouse plants. "I- They were like that for a while- the fuck are you doing here??" Gordon asks, his tone raising in panic. "I could ask you the same. this is MY house." benrey says. "I'd leave if you fucking let us!! YOU'RE the reason we-" Gordon is cut off by those strange blue orbs being blown at him.  
Benrey never explained much about them, outside of them being called the Black Mesa Sweet Voice. "Keep it down dude....the old guys are trying to sleep...heal those boness." Benrey rambles, Gordon still held up by the paranormal lights that were just shot at him. "What did you just do to me?" "I uh....Calmed you....gettin mad over me and my friends.......angry." Benrey backs up a little bit, next to where the group is sleeping. "I'm gonna go...z. z right now....s late." benrey sits down by the group.   
"wh- No- you cant just-" Gordon stutters out, walking to the group of sleeping friends. he kneels down by tommy, shaking his shoulder lightly. No response. None from coomer either, or bubby. they're really asleep, Gordon thinks. He lets out a frustrated sigh. If he cant beat them, pass out and hope they get bored and leave, Gordon lies down on the opposite side of the group from benrey. That doesn't really matter, as Benrey just moves to continue pestering Gordon. "Liking the view from over here." benrey says, sitting behind Gordon. Gordon doesn't respond, already half asleep. Benrey processes this, lying down next to Gordon and staring up at the sky, Eyes lazy but never drifting to sleep. He savers the moment of silent peace, being with multiple people for the first moment in a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> just some silly thing which in essence is a remake of an older au!


End file.
